When I Get You Alone
by Poisonchik88
Summary: Morgan and Garica finally get to celebrate Valentine's Day alone together. He plans to make it something to remember. MATURE Written for Cupid's Countdown Challenge on Chit Chat on Author's Corner.


**Title: When I Get You Alone**

**Summary: Morgan and Garica finally get to celebrate Valentine's Day alone together. Written for the Chit Chat Forums Valentine's Day Exchange.**

* * *

_**Written for Graveygraves. I'm sorry it took me so long, but I hope you enjoy it. Happy Belated Valentine's Day. I hope it's a good one. **_

_**Sexyness Inspired by LoveForPenandDerek's AMAZING story- Overheard. Featuring Reid/Emily. It's breathtaking and will melt your computer screen. Go read it! **_

* * *

He waited nine days for this. First it's because he's jetting off for two cases the first in Los Angeles, and then New York. When he makes it back, it's two days before Valentine's Day and then its Penelope's turn to leave with Hotch to meet Agent Cooper and his team. When she makes it back he thinks' they might just have a chance to continue on with their Valentine's Day plans. But, then she's heading off to Cincinnati with the Red Cell team and Morgan's headed to Atlanta to locate missing parents of an autistic boy.

Between his crazy hours, hers, alone time these days was impossible. Busy life's were hard on the sex life and Morgan liked his alone time with his Baby Girl. So when they both working on the same case again and in the same city, he wastes no time in setting up something special for just the two of them.

And, God is thankful for it. She's standing by the mini bar in the hotel he rented. She has on a silky, form fitting black dress that is just plain sinful. She enchants him. Like some damned witch. She cast a spell over him that he couldn't escape—hell, didn't want to escape.

When she bends over to put the champagne in the fridge the view takes his breath away. Not to mention shoots the last ounce of his control to pieces as the raging hunger she always ignited in him blazed to life with the view of her generous backside. What was it about this woman that drove him to this, that pushed him so far beyond any place he'd ever been before?

He'll blame the dress later on. But he can't wait. It's been too long. Nine days since he's held her, tasted her, felt her skin against his. The next words that slipped out of his mouth in a quiet, deep voice had goose bumps drifting over her skin.

"Get rid of the clothes Penelope."

She looked up at him from beneath her long lashes and suddenly her lips curled into a wicked smile full of carnal possibilities, feral and hungry. He loved that look. Without hesitation, she pushed the silky dress right off her shoulders. It fell to the floor in a quiet swoosh of fabric, and she was standing before him wearing nothing but a miniscule red lace thong and matching bra. His favorite.

Her hand slides down her stomach and when she hits that forbidden spot she lets out the tiniest moan; "Are you sure you can handle me Morgan?"

His cock swelled to the point that he feared he'd bust straight through the fly of his slacks just from looking at her. Then everything happened at once. One second he was swears he was just looking at her and the next the was all over her. He wanted to make her scream and claw and beg until he'd impressed himself on her so thoroughly, they couldn't be torn apart.

Hauling her into his arms and grinned down at her. "I'm the only one who can handle you, vixen. And, your all mine now."

"All yours." She whispered against his skin, as she nibbled on his delicious lower lip. A habit of hers.

He kissed the curve of her neck where she sprayed that coconut scented body mist earlier. It tasted as sweet as it smelled, and he brushed the tip of his tongue across the soft skin. She put her arms around her neck and angled her mouth across his. His mouth was firm and warm against hers as her tongue teased his parted lips. He groaned, his entire body suddenly going taut and desire kindling in the depth of his eyes just before he closed them. Her kisses are passionate with just the hint of voraciousness and she nibbles at his lips, every thought he had curls in on itself like paper within a flame till there is just instinct and passion left.

When he finally lifted his head, she was dazed and panting, her cheeks flushed with violent color. Morgan thought she looked like the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. He watched her watch him. Her gaze traced the curve of his lips, the line of his jaw, and it made him ache to kiss her one more time. She was everything to him. His heart. His soul. This woman made him laugh. She made him crazy. Best of all, she made him burn. Garica had stumbled into his world and turned it upside down. She'd touched the emotions he didn't even know he had or wanted. She alone, had given him solace, and a place to call home.

Penelope opened her mouth to ask him what he was thinking of when he was staring at her like that, but it was swallowed down when his lips crashed against hers again. Her head spun with every delicious stroke of his tongue, each deliberate nip of his teeth. There was no way to find herself in such a vicious rush of sensation, the raging pulse of pleasure throbbing within her, centered between her trembling legs. Garica made no sound at all, afraid one soft sigh or fractured breath would shatter her body and soul into a million pieces.

She loved when he got like this, whispering all sorts of dirty things her ear, with deep feral growls of arousal, causing her mind to fracture and her thoughts to spiral out of control. Her body had never felt more alive, then when she was with him as if every cell were crying out in need for this searing physical connection. It was an instant possession, so thorough she could barely breathe, but then air suddenly didn't seem nearly as necessary as his tongue and taste and lips devouring her own. He was seducing her all over again with his tongue, curling it around hers and moving it back and forth suggestively. The sexy growls he made, so savage and raw, were thrust deep into her mouth while he stroked and penetrated, demanding everything from her and promising everything in return. The muscles in the pit of her stomach contracted with a flush of warmth. Her spine arched backward from the pressure of his demanding body against hers, and she clung to him. He shuddered, a slight quiver that ran the entire length of his powerful body. The raw, manly scent of him invaded her as she felt his muscles flex around her. Her body burning with desire, she clutched at his shoulders as she felt him harden even more against her stomach.

Morgan pulled back and brushed his thumb over her swollen lips, his eyes so warm and tender that it made her even more breathless than his kiss. He reached out and touched a lock of her hair. Desire coiled through her veins, making her throb as he bent down and whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her skin as he teased her ear with his tongue "Right now, Penelope, I want you. I want to taste every inch of your body. To take my tongue and explore every part of you until you beg me to stop."

She bit her lower lip and gave him an impish, heated once-over. "Mmm, I like it when you talk like that."

He gave a short laugh at that as he nuzzled her cheek with his lips. His whiskered skin teased hers and she shivered at the feel of him. He leaned down for one more kiss, he loved to taste her, and Garcia moaned as she tasted him with her lips and with her heart. He invaded every sense she possessed. His muscles bunched and flexed under her hands as his tongue swept against hers. She heard him growl low and deep in his throat like some uncaged beast. He lifted her up in his arms, supporting her weight as he deepened his kiss. Effortlessly, his strong hands held her bottom against his hips so that his bulge pressed against her core. She moaned at the intimatecontact. Kissing him back as hard as she could, she wrapped her legs around his waist. She felt his satisfied laugh rumble out of his body. It made his stomach caress her between her legs, his chest brush against hers, fanning her desire even more. It had been too damn long.

He glided his palms up the backs of her thighs until he cupped her bare bottom. He growled in pleasure, the sound deep and primal.

Needful.

"I love the way you feel, in my hands," he breathed against her lips. Penelope couldn't think straight with his large, strong hands on her naked skin. She just purred and swayed forward for more contact. She couldn't get enough. Would never get enough.

Licking his lips in anticipation, he ran his hand over her silken thigh, up to her hips. Penelope had the finest ass he'd ever caressed. He dipped his head to her neck where his lips burned her, and she locked her ankles around his back. His teeth scraped her skin as he nipped it tenderly as he carried her to their bed and laid her down on the mattress. Without breaking his hold, he lay down on top of her and kissed her fully, deeply, as he sampled the warmth of her mouth and listened to her moans of pleasure.

Penelope wanted to weep at how wickedly wonderful his hands were as he ran them over her body, seeking out every part of her. His fingers moved lower, skimming over her ripe, near-to-bursting clit, and he laughed a wicked sound of triumph when her body jolted in reaction and she let out the tiniest whimper.

"Have you been a good Garica?"

"Please, Derek. I've been good. Touch me, Morgan. I've dreamed about having your hands on me, inside of me, making me scream." He cursed viciously beneath his breath, and before she could blink, he ripped the insubstantial red lace thong from her body.

He leaned down and licked the side of her neck, just beneath her ear. "Do I hear a pretty please?"

"Please" She pleaded desperately as she tugged at his shirt in protest and roughly pulled it up over his head, flinging it to meet her thong. Chills shot the length of her body as he nibbled the skin just below her jaw. His hot breath scorched her while he cupped her breast with his hand and kneaded her gently with his fingers. Her body throbbed and burned, craving his blistering touch. He ran his hand over the bounty of her pale skin while he teased her neck with his tongue and teeth. Her hands slid over him.

He loved how Garcia tasted. Loved how she felt under him even better."Do you have any idea what I want to do to you? How bad I want to fuck you? Do you, Penelope?"

He ran his hand over the red lace of her bra, cupping her gently. She hissed in pleasure, her legs sliding against his. He opened the catch on the front of her bra and released her breasts to his questing hand. He ran his palm over the hard nubs, back and forth, delighting in the way they felt. He kissed his way down to them.

Penelope held his head to her and she arched her back. He teased one breast with his tongue, flicking and sucking it until she wanted to scream from pleasure. It was as if he knew some secret way of wringing every bit of sensual ecstasy from the lightest touch. Her body burned for his in a most unbelievable way. It was hot and fierce and made her tremble with need. She'd never wanted a man as much as she wanted Derek. Never loved another man as fiercely either.

Slowly she shimmed down his length and gently nibbled his sensitive hipbone. He moaned deep in his throat, spurring her on while she raked her hand through his short curls, letting them wrap around her fingers until she cupped him in her hand. Morgan couldn't move as wave after wave of pleasure racked him. She ran her hand down his shaft, making him harden even more. She took the tip of his shaft into her mouth, circling him with her tongue, drawing him deep into her moist heat. Reaching for her bare legs, he growled in pleasure and pulled her closer to him. She sucked more of him into her mouth while her fingers stroked his sac, sending spikes of pleasure through his entire body. It was a damned good thing he was laying here. As good as she felt, had he been standing he would no doubt have been on the floor right now. Closing his eyes, Morgan savored the feel of her tongue and mouth caressing him, licking him, sucking him, of her hand spurring his ecstasy on to a dangerous level.

Morgan encircled her waist with his arm and lifted her back up. "You can dish it but can you take it Baby Girl?"

She moaned deep in her throat in response. The vibration of it reverberated through his entire body. Garcia shivered as Morgan nudged her legs apart. His tongue slid over her caressing her, stoking her to such a height that her knees felt weak. She ran her hands down his back, to his shoulders, pressing him closer to her. She rocked herself shamelessly against him, all the while licking and teasing him in return, tasting him.

Her body quivered in bliss an instant before waves of pleasure tore through her. Crying out, she let her release wash over her. Still he nibbled and teased until he had wrung the very last tremor from her body. Only then did Morgan pull back.

He looked up at her and smiled. "I love the way you taste," he said, his voice hoarse. "I love you period"

Garica smiled pushed him back onto his back, then she crawled slowly up his body, and straddled his hips. Unable to wait any longer, she reached down between their bodies so that she could guide him deep inside her.

They groaned in unison.

Garcia arched her back, drawing him in even deeper. He sat back on his legs his hot hands slipping beneath her to grip her naked bottom, his hips pushing insistently between her legs, spreading them to make room for him. She clamped down on him, hard , compelled by the force of gravity. Her slender, delicate fingers digging into the bulging muscles of his biceps. Garica moaned. She squirmed in his arms, forcing him a little deeper. Her mouth opened, but she couldn't draw in enough air to tell him what she needed—which was his body pounding into her, filling her up, hard and heavy and fast. Then she felt the tremor move through him.

"Open your eyes, Penelope. Look at me!"

Her lids fluttered, her hungry gaze locked with his, and then he plowed up into her, going hard and straight and deep, driving his way through her clenching muscles with brutal force until he was fully seated inside of her, buried to the hilt. Garcia screamed from the strength of the blow and writhed from the intense pleasure of his intimate strokes. She leaned toward him and her lips touched his in the sweetest, softest kiss he'd ever had.

When she pulled back, he was watching her with a tender look on his face. "You are beautiful," he breathed, rolling his hips against hers and thrusting himself even deeper and harder inside her as she clutched at his knees. He lifted her higher, angling his body so that each deep thrust worked him against her clit, pushing her where he wanted her, grinding against her with expert pressure and friction.

His eyes darkened as he watched her and Garcia couldn't help but grin goofily. She loved that look in his eye and knowing she was the only reason for it, and that despite that fact she could make him blazingly angry, she could also make him this deliciously happy.

"Put your feet on the wall behind me." He lifted her hips, then drove himself inside Garcia cried out as he filled her with pleasure. From this position, he was able to penetrate her completely while she was able to lift her hips more and meet him stroke for stroke, driving him in ever deeper and harder.

Morgan growled at how good she felt. He placed his hands on her hips, moving faster. He braced himself over her with one arm on the mattress, and kissed her while he trailed his free hand down so that he stroke her. Her entire body quivered as he used his fingers to stroke her in time to his thrusts.

She moaned, then slowly started rocking herself against him. "That's it, Baby Girl," He whispered in her ear. "Ride me."

Closing his eyes, he ground his teeth to stave off his orgasm. He loved her when she was like this. Wild and demanding. She was completely shameless in his arms.

"Come, Garica" he ordered hoarsely, his mouth hot and damp, almost biting against the side of her neck. "Come for me."

He pulled out, shoved back in, pulled out, crammed deeper, and suddenly she was flying, the pleasure exploding through her in a warm, violent rush, forced out of her by his words and his body. He wanted it to go on forever, but it was too good, too hot, too everything. Morgan took her again and again, his big body hard and hungry, his cock ruthless, plunging and withdrawing until he thought he'd die from the pleasure of fucking her, he came with a hard shout of her name. Slowly and gently he pulled out and laid them both back on the bed, kissing the tip of her head gently.

Their bodies were slick with heat and ice cold sweat, their mingled breaths choppy and raw. Morgan had never seen anything so beautiful; Penelope's face was flushed with pleasure, with arousal, Her blue eyes were darker, and sleepy. Her blonde hair feathering around her face and the pillow in silken curls.

In his arms, Penelope stirred against him, a low hum of satisfaction purring in the back of her throat. "Mmm," she sighed. "God, that was so awesome. I think I felt the earth move."

Morgan couldn't stop the silly grin that found its way through the fog of mind-numbing sensation. "Awesome?" he asked teasingly, nudging her face up with his own so he could look at her. She was smiling.

"Mhmm," she breathed. "Awesome. But, this, this is my favorite part." She pulled him down so that she could nibble his jaw.

Morgan sighed deeply. Contentedly. "If cuddling is your favorite part. I'm not doing something right."

Garica laughed and sleepily kissed his shoulder. "Oh trust me, my chocolate God of thunder, you do a lot of things right. You rock this Goddess world."

She didn't even have to look up at him to know he was grinning cockily. She shook her head as he moved himself into a better position. He liked to keep his knee snuggled high between her thighs and his arm draped possessively over her chest with his left hand buried in her hair.

"I love you." He whispered as his fingers tangled around her hair and his fingers slid up and down her stomach lightly.

"I love you too." Garica replied as he held her in his arms, close to his warmth. Her eyes fluttering close. She was asleep before her eyes even fully closed.

Morgan laid there with her pressed into him and took in the sound of Garica's deep, even breaths while she slept, he can't help but reach out and stroke her face in her sleep. After a moment he reaches out and opens the hotel's nightstand drawer. He looks at the small black box buried in the corner and grins, giddy at the anticipation of making this Valentine's day something to remember, and cementing his solace as _his _forever.

Life didn't get any better than that.


End file.
